As illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2, a prior art game racket has a handle 11 which is provided with a shock-absorbing strip 12. Another prior art game racket has two arms 14 and 15, which are extended from a head frame 13 such that they are superimposed to form a handle of the game racket. The arms 14 and 15 are slightly twisted and provided therebetween with a shock-absorbing body 16.
The shock-absorbing strip 12 and the shock-absorbing body 16 are defective in design in that they are arranged respectively in a single planar surface, and that they are capable of absorbing the shock wave coming from a single direction, and further that they are incapable of absorbing the shock waves coming from various directions. As a result, the overall shock-absorbing effects of the strip 12 and the body 16 are seriously hampered.